The invention relates to an amusement device. More particularly, the invention concerns an object dunking apparatus in which an object is dropped upon impact-actuation of a release mechanism.
An amusement device which has long been popular at fairs, amusement parks and the like is a dunking machine. Typically, a person (sometimes dressed as clown) sits upon a load-supporting platform while patrons throw balls or other objects at one or more targets, attempting to activate a release mechanism. When the target is struck, the platform is caused to drop the person into water or some other fall-breaking material.
Many such dunking machines now in existence require time-consuming assembly procedures and are not easily transportable. Moreover, the release mechanisms of known machines are not always reliable. In some instances, a direct hit upon the target fails to release the platform. Conversely, a target miss sometimes causes enough vibration of the machine to induce release of the platform. There is thus a need for an easily assembled dunking apparatus which has a reliable release mechanism.
Accordingly, it is an object of the invention to provide a dunking apparatus which is quickly and easily assembled and disassembled. Another object is to provide a dunking apparatus which has a release mechanism actuated only upon impact of one or more targets. It is also an object to provide a dunking machine which operates safely. A further object of the invention is to provide a dunking apparatus having a release mechanism which is easily reset following actuation. Other objects will be apparent to one of ordinary skill in the art upon reading the disclosure which follows.